riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Córka mądrości 222/Córunia mądrości: Rozdział 12
'' Rozdział 12 ' Karolina' Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Charon za kilka drachm nas przewiózł na drugą stronę Styksu. Potem przeszliśmy do Pałacu Hadesa. '' ''Był on wielki i cały z czarnych nieoszlifowanych brylantów. Weszliśmy do środka. Wszystko było ciemne. Wszędzie leżały kości i czaszki. W niektórych miejscach rosły brzozy. Wiecie, to te drzewa z białą korą... -Brzoza... W Europie Środkowej i Skandynawii stanowiła magiczny środek do zwalczania wielu chorób. Ma ona m.in. działanie antyreumatyczne, moczo- i żółciopędne, przeciwgorączkowe i antyalergiczne. Brzozę uważano powszechnie za dobre i litościwe drzewo. Sadzono ją na grobach, aby opłakiwała zmarłego. Amulety sporządzane z brzozy miały chronić ludzi żywych przed złymi duchami...*- wymruczałam jak w transie. -Skąd to wiesz?- spytali mnie przyjaciele. -Nie wiem. Tak jakoś to powiedziałam- ożywiłam się. -Nie ważne. Mamy misję do zrobienia- rzekła Annabeth. Poszliśmy. Doszliśmy do końca korytarza. A tam były srebrne wielkie drzwi. Już miałam zapukać, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły. Weszliśmy do komnaty. Wyraźnie poczułam obecność świętej łani Artemidy. Na przeciw wejścia stał tron z kości. Siedział na nim Hades. Ubrany był w garnitur z... dusz. Prawdziwe tortury... A na myśl bielizny z duchów, aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Po obu stronach boga Podziemia stali szkieletowi żołnierze. Podeszliśmy bliżej tronu. Ukłoniliśmy się. - Witaj, Panie Hadesie. Przysłała nas tu Artemida. Mamy odnaleźć jej świętą łanię. Nie, że pana o coś oskarżamy. Po prostu gdzieś po Podziemiu szwęda się łania. I chcieliśmy spytać, czy wie pan, gdzie ona jest? I Artemida podarowała mi instynkt naprowadzający do łani. Prosimy też o ożywienie naszych przyjaciół, Wiktora Szota i Igę Olczak. Możemy się za to odwdzięczyć...- powiedziałam. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, potarł brodę i odwrócił się do nas plecami. Podeszłam do niego od tyłu. Spojrzałam mu przez ramię. Nachylał się nad złocistą łanią. Świętą łanią Artemidy! -Tak, Złotko. Wujek Cię kocha. A teraz zrób sztuczkę!- szeptał. Zwierzę jakimś cudem zrobiło salto w tył. Hades klasnął w dłonie i zaśmiał się jak dziecko. -Nie chcę. Ale muszę. Muszę Cię oddać Artemidzie...- załkał. Nagle odwrócił się. Miał dziwny blask w oku. -Nie, nie widziałem jej- zwrócił się do nas. -Nie prawda!- krzyknęłam.- Ukrywa ją za plecami! Wszyscy podeszli do boga, spojrzeli mu przez ramię i ujrzeli stworzenie, którego szukali. -Tato, Ty nam oddasz łanię i ożywisz naszych przyjaciół, a my damy Ci inne zwierzątko i oddamy przysługę- powiedział niepewnie Nico. -Hm... No dobrze...- odpowiedział Hades. Syn boga Podziemia rozdziawił buzię. -Se...seserio? Zgadzasz się?- spytał. -Jasne- odparł mężczyzna. Podeszłam do łani. Wyciągnęłam rękę. Zwierzę podeszło do niej. Wyczuło dar Artemidy. Dotknęło wilgotnym nosem moją rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się. Polubiło mnie. -A teraz poproszę o moje zwierzątko- wtrącił się nieśmiertelny brunet. Z przyjaciółmi poszliśmy poszukać zwierzęcia dla Hadesa. -Chodźmy do Cerbera- powiedziała Annabeth. Zrobiliśmy jak kazała. Piekielny pies odszedł od bramy. Leżał wśród czarnej trawy. -Co się stało?- wystraszyłam się.Po chwili ujrzeliśmy coś, czego nigdy nie chcielibyśmy oglądać. Poród. Nie będę opisywała szczegółowo, bo być może ktoś teraz je. Uwierzcie, to było obrzydliwe. Gdy już urodził się 3-głowyszczeniak, Nico zdziwiony wykrzyknął: -To Cerber jest dziewczyną?! I ma dziecko?! -Nie ważne- rzuciłam w stronę chłopaka. Podeszłam do trzygłowego psa i trzygłowego szczeniaczka. Wzięłam na ręce szczeniaka i zaprowadziłam suczkę do Hadesa. Przyjaciele poszli za mną. -Proszę Hadesie, to Twoje nowe zwierzątko- powiedziałam. Bóg klasnął w ręce i wyszczerzył zęby. Po chwili spoważniał i wziął szczeniaka na ręce. -Yhym...- odchrząknęłam.- A co z naszymi przyjaciółmi? -A tak- mężczyzna machnął ręką.- Zajmij się łanią, a ja ożywię ich. Zrobiłam jak kazał. Nakarmiłam zwierzę. Nagle poczułam czyjś dotyk na ramionach. Odwróciłam się. To on. Wiktor. Poczułam szczęście i poczucie winy. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. -Wiktor... ja... ja... ja Cię przepraszam- wychlipiałam i zalałam się łzami.- To... to ja... ja... ja Cię zamordowałam.... -Ciii... Nic się nie stało...- szepnął, przytulił mnie, otarł moje łzy i położył palec na ustach, aby mnie uciszyć oraz uspokoić. Teraz zrozumiałam. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak mnie zabolało, kiedy powiedział, że jestem dziecinna. Zrozumiałam co do niego czuję. -Wiktor... ja... Cię...- zaczęłam. -Nie przepraszaj, już Ci to wybaczyłem- przerwał mi. -Nie o to chodzi... ja Cię... -Tak?- spytał. -Mogę skończyć? Ja... Cię... kocham... Uff. Wydusiłam to z siebie. Przyłapałam się na wpatrywaniu w jego usta, a dokładnie w dolną wargę. Przybliżyłam się do niego. Nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Zmniejszyłam odległość do zera. Nasze usta się zetknęły. Przygryzłam jego dolną wargę. Odsunęłam się. -Sorry- szepnęłam, bo mógł tego nie chcieć. -Nie szkodzi- odpowiedział. - Ja... też... też Cię... kocham... Pocałował mnie. Odsunął się. A potem znowu nasze wargi się spotkały. Świata poza nami nie widziałam. Żyłam tym pocałunkiem. -Ekhm... Możecie przestać?- spytała mnie... Iga. Rzuciłam jej się na szyję. Przytuliłam ją. Rozpłakałyśmy się ze szczęścia. -Jak ja się cieszę, że żyjecie!- krzyknęłam. -Musimy wracać na statek. Zostawiliśmy tam Lucy, Johna i Elizabeth. Wiadomo, czy nie wysadzą go?- przypomniał Jason. -Kto to Lucy, John i Elizabeth?- spytała Iga. -Półbogowie- odparł Percy. -Musimy wracać...- przypomniał Jason. -Racja- przyznaliśmy. -Dziękuję- rzuciłam w stronę Hadesa. Uśmiechnął się. * * * Stanęłam na pokładzie. -Która godzina?- spytałam. -24:30- odpowiedziała Julka patrząc na ekran telefonu. Czyli moje urodziny. Yay... Mój pierwszy pocałunek był w moje urodziny. Yay... Lata przybywają. 13 na karku. Poszłam do swojej kajuty. Sprawdziłam, czy mam zasięg. Mam. Zadzwoniłam do taty. -Tak, kochanie?- usłyszałąm zmartwiony głos taty. -Kocham Cię, tato. Wiesz o tym? Tęsknię. Bardzo. I wiem, pewnie Ci przeszkadzam w pracy. Ale... potrzebowałam powiedzieć Ci to- powiedziałam na jednym wydechu. -Wiem, słonko. Też Cię kocham. Też tęsknię. I nie przeszkadzasz mi. Mam przerwę- odpowiedział. -To... pa. -Pa, skarbie. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 13 urodzin- zakończył rozmowę. Hm.. dziwnie cicho było na tej przerwie. Mój tata pracuje w domu, projektuje mieszkania na laptopie. Przecież jest architektem, no nie? Powinnam słyszeć macochę, Artura lub odgłosy miasta. A w słuchawce słyszałam tylko i wyłącznie zmartwiony zachrypnięty głos ojczulka. Właśnie, zachrypnięty. A wczoraj mówił normalnie. Nie mógł się tak nagle rozchorować. Spostrzegłam, że wpatruję się w telefon. Rzuciłam go pod poduszkę. Położyłam się spać. ''Biegłam. Uciekałam. Przepełniał mnie smutek. Szlochałam. Uciekałam przed przeznaczeniem. Schowałam się w bocznej uliczce. Goniła mnie hydra. Przerażona cofałam się. Plecami poczułam ścianę. Ślepy zaułek. Teraz tylko czekałam na koniec. Zamknęłam oczy. Nagle usłyszałam ryk potwora. Pisnęłam. Ale atak nie następował. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. W brzuchu stwora był wbity miecz. Obok mnie leżał trup bez głowy. Wrzasnęłam. '' ''* * * -Aaa!- krzyknęłam otwierając oczy i prostując się. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to przyjaciół stojących przy moim łóżku. -Wszystkiego najlepszego!- zawołali i odśpiewali "Sto lat" oraz "Happy Birthday". Następnie postawili na stole tort. Podniosłam się z łóżka i podeszłam do mebla. Ciasto było w kształcie książek o Percy'm. Na ostatniej- "Krew Olimpu"- i jednocześnie na samej górze książce widniał napis z lukru "Szczęśliwej 13, Karo!" i wsadzone było 13 świeczek. Był piękny. Wzruszyłam się. Po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy wzruszenia i szczęścia. -To.. to.. ppiękne i wspaniałe... dziękuję...- wykrztusiłam przez łzy. -Pomyśl życzenie!- zawołali. Pomyślałam. Zażyczyłam sobie, żebyśmy mieli więcej przygód. Zdmuchnęłam świeczki. -Co sobie życzyłaś?- spytali ciekawi. -Nie powiem, bo się nie spełni- powiedziałam wesoło. -Poczekamy na pokładzie, a Ty się przebierz- powiedzieli wychodząc. Wyszli. A ja szybko wzięłam prysznic. Założyłam jakąś podkoszulkę, cieliste rajstopy, czerwoną koszulę w kratkę, czarną skórzaną spódniczkę i złote trampki z ćwiekami. Na głowie miałam burzę brąz loków. Przefarbowałam sobie bibułą pasemko na czerwono. Włożyłam bransoletkę od taty. Poperfumowałam się. Usta pociągnęłam malinowym błyszczykiem. Na policzki nałożyłam małą warstwę różu. Rzęsy pociągnęłam tuszem do rzęs. Wyszłam na pokład. Nikogo nie było. Sprawdziłam wszystkie pomieszczenia. Zostawili mnie samą. Postanowiłam poczekać na nich. Usiadłam przy stoliku w jadalni. Włączyłam laptopa (tak zabrałam go ze sobą) i przejrzałam portale społecznościowe. Posiedziałam godzinę. Potem stanęłam, przytrzymałam się burty i oglądałam widoki. Byliśmy w Nowym Jorku. Na 100%. Zeszłam do swojej kajuty. Usłyszałam na górze czyjeś kroki. Wesoła wyszłam na pokład. Po chwili miejsce uśmiechu zajęło przerażenie. To nie byli moi przyjaciele. To był Otos. Olbrzym. Po chwili zobaczyłam czarne plamy przed oczami. Straciłam przytomność. ************************************************************************************************ *źródło: http://paganwheel.w.interia.pl/magia/drzewa/moc.html Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach